mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episodes, films, and shorts/@comment-10390252-20151021162941
So, I was doing some thinking further to this blog post and I started wondering about possible uses of the five Shadowbolt characters from Equestria Girls in Friendship is Magic and how that could, in turn, effect their characterisation in Equestria Girls. You will see from the blog post that I'm proposing that the Shadowbolts' pony counterparts be Royal Guardsponies, specifically part of Princess Twilight Sparkle's protective detail under the redoubtable (but sometimes irritatingly protective) leadership of Flash Sentry. As well as being side-kicks during six individual focus episodes (in which I'd hope that the Shadowbolts' eccentric personalities would get a work-out) I've been thinking of other uses for these new-found background characters. *After the fiasco with Our Town and Starlight Glimmer's later invasion of the Castle of Friendship, Celestia insists on Twilight having heavier security. Flash Sentry is given the task of commanding the unit (based on Shining Armour's recommendation) and he insists that he hoof-picked the antisocial misfits who call themselves 'The Shadowbolts' as the best guardsponies he's ever met. Time and events actually indicate that they're pretty good professionals; Sour Sweet is an ace sharpshooter and Sugarcoat is proud of being one of the fastest earth ponies in cross-country galloping to ever go through the Academy; **Trixie turns up to "challenge the usurper Twilight Sparkle to prove once and for all who is the greatest magical pony alive" and briefly ends up under a pony-dogpile made up of Flash and the SBs; **Whenever Twilight Sparkle is on official 'Princess Duty', Flash and the SBs go with her. They'd become constant non-speaking presences, seen in the background, interrogating waiters about what they've put in the fruit punch and the like; **This extends to the Princess's personal life too. The next tea morning with Twilight's friends in Canterlot includes a fully armoured Flash Sentry, Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat as a 'protection detail'. Minuette, Moon Dancer and the others get entirely the wrong idea about the role of Flash (who is practically the picture in the Royal Equish Dictionary next to the world 'Paladin') in Twilight's household; *Off-duty, Lemon Zest is a dedicated DJ-PON3 fan-filly; Octavia is... jealous... for reasons she does not care to think about too deeply; *Tired of the constant bickering between these rather acidic personalities, Twilight sends Flash and the girls on a 'team-building exercise' guest-starring Iron Will; hilarity ensues although, naturally, the Magic of Friendship wins out in the end when they have to face off against an unexpected problem; I propose that the Friendship Guard's uniform is scarily similar to the EqG3 Shadowbolt uniforms - Silver-grey armour with royal purple and black tabards, girdles and the like. The funny thing is that this seems to echo back into the EqG universe too. Flash and the Shadow Five just have started hanging out with the Mane Seven. They each have their own reasons for doing so but, in the end, it's strange how much like bodyguards they are, especially how much time they spend hanging out with their counterpart (Sugarcoat with Applejack, Sunny Flare with Rarity, Flash having locked onto Sci-Twi as the Princess has been absent too long, etc). The girls from Crystal Prep even have a 'uniform' of sorts that they wear over their everyday clothes when they're not in their existing school uniform costumes: A purple and black 'Letterman' jacket with a runic 'S' (like on their sports uniforms) extending from a white skull that makes it look like the Shadowbolts emblem from Friendship is Magic, Part 2. Sugarcoat: "As the only people capable of dealing with magical threats, you need to have people to ensure your safety so you are available when these threats arise." Sour Sweet: "It's our way of repaying you for being so nice to us! Because you're too naive to watch your own backs!"